The Tyranny of King Jarvan
by Zat888
Summary: What would happen if Jarvan III died and the weight of the throne fell on Prince Jarvan IV's shoulders? Will he become the leader everyone expects him to be? or will he become the monster he once swore to protect his nation from? Rated T


**_Hey guys! It's the dude no one knows with a new story (I never finished any story so this project might be a little too ambitious for me, so if any of you want to contribute directly with it, I'd be glad to get some help)_**

**_I LOVE revolutions, like it's my passion so I think this might be the type of story I would be more loyal to. I will try to be constant with the story because I have so many things on mind._**

**_So, with that being said, ENJOY!._**

* * *

_What would you do if you were in charge of a whole nation? One of the most (if not the most) powerful, important and advanced of Runeterra. What would you do with that power? Would you be loyal to your promises? or...will it corrupt your soul?_

Jarvan was putting on his armor, bright and shiny as every corner of the palace was. He was called for a ceremony where his father would celebrate his 60 birthday, he didn't like the idea of using armor for a ceremony but it was the tradition, he would be called to speak some words in front of thousands of people so he needed to look as imposing as possible.

"Prince Jarvan!" - said a man that he knew pretty well since they were kids

"Garen, nice to you see you" Jarvan said trying to hide his nervousness

"My little friend is going to speak in front of the whole nation!" Garen said trying to get him more nervous.

"Don't even remind me that, I'm not good at speeches" Jarvan said this time without his 'mask' showing off all of his nervousness- Garen's trick had worked-

"Just tell them how happy you are and that he has been a good leader, you know, stuff they want to hear" Garen said with a tone -like he didn't believe it himself- it wasn't true at all, King Jarvan III was a great leader but what many people in the main streets of Demacia didn't know is that there were misery and hunger on the most abandoned places of Demacia, places where the so called "Justice" didn't work at all, places that the King had betrayed. There had been manifestations, after 3 generations of Lightshield's leadership this was the first time something like a manifestation happened. They claimed that the King Jarvan was hiding the misery behind a curtain of lies, before anyone noticed it they just disappeared, leaving no trail, for those who knew about it King Jarvan only said "We got to an agreement, everything will be fine".

"Alright, wish me luck" Jarvan said as he gave a long sigh trying to calm himself

"Good luck Jarvan, I know you're going to do just fine" Garen said proudly

With this Jarvan walked to the front gates to meet all the aristocrats that were invited to the 'V.I.P' area while the rest of the people were just outside the palace waiting for him and his father to appear.

Jarvan walked to the yard, before giving his speech he just stared at the stars wondering what has the destiny prepared for him.

"Beautiful night isn't it? said a female voice.

"What do you want, Fiora? Jarvan said angrily. A few months ago they were in a 3 years relationship until she broke it saying that 'She was tired of him'

"I'm just here to wish you good luck" Fiora said with a seductive tone

"Enjoy the party Fiora"- with this Jarvan cut the conversation and moved to the front doors where everyone was waiting for him

"I'm already enjoying it Jarvan, I really am" Fiora said with a smile

* * *

"So, how did Jarvan look like?" Lux asked her brother with a smirk

"Like he was going to puke! hahaha!" Garen loved messing with Jarvan even in important events like this one.

"What did you tell him you meanie!"

"I just gave him a reminder that he was going to be in front of thousands of people"

"I can't wait for the speech!"

They walked through the crowds until they found a good spot to see Jarvan's speech.

Music started to sound, a big orchestra enunciated the appearance of King Jarvan III

"There he is!" Lux said with excitement

The whole crowd began to cheer, they kept going until the King raised his hand announcing he would start his speech.

"It's for me, a great honor to have so many visitors for my birthday. I wouldn't be anyone without the support of my people."-He took a pause and returned to his speech. "I would like to thank the noble houses of Crownguard -The Crowd cheered again- Buvelle -cheers again from other side of the gigantic crowd- Vayne and Laurent for their efforts to make Demacia an stronger and united nation"- He made another pause, this time the expression of his face changed to a happier one "But before I say anything else I would like to thank my son, for being such an extraordinary military strategist but more for being an extraordinary son" -This time people's shouts of support lasted almost 2 minutes before it calmed down and listened to their king again "I would like him to come and say some words" pointing at him with his hand he asked him to go.

"I'm proud of you, the nation is proud of you, remember them why"- The King muttered this words to his son

"Thank you father"

With this he walked to the podium, cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Good night Demacian citizens, today we're here to celebrate the 60 years of life of our beloved, respected and handsome King"-The crowd laughed for a few seconds then got their attention back to Jarvan "I would like to say that he has made a great work not only as a leader but as a father, giving me the best life I could ask for and to all the Demacian citizens!" The people cheered as he took a long pause for his last words "I couldn't ask for a better man leading this nation"

The crowd gave an even louder cheer as he left the podium

"Nice job!" His father said proudly "You have the talent to touch people's hearts"

"Thank you father, everything I said is true"

"And I thank you for pointing it out, there's people who don't think like you" The King changed his face to a serious one.

"What do you mean father?" Jarvan said like he was oblivious -He was not-

"It's nothing son, go enjoy the party" The King said shaking his head.

* * *

Once in the party Jarvan met with Garen and Lux again

"That was awesome Jarvan!" Lux said almost screaming

"Nice job man!" Garen said while punching his arm

"Thank you guys, I just did what you told me"

"Hey Lux!"- Ezreal screamed waving his hand

"Go sister, give him some hope" Garen teased

"Shut up!" Lux told him as she ran to meet Ezreal

The party was BIG, people were drinking and talking about gossips or politics, others were flirting which was the case of Ezreal with Lux

Jarvan could see Lux from afar, that young lady had grown up. She was so beautiful and full of life, if not because of his long relationship with Fiora Jarvan might have ended up being with Lux, he thought it was too late now.

"Hi Luxie! How are you doing!" Ezreal said with a bit of shyness on his tone

"I'm good! Enjoying the party! How about you!" Lux said shouting because of how loud the room was

"Mind if we talk in some place more private?" Ezreal screamed

"What!?" Lux had listened but she knew what was coming, she wasn't prepared for it, she didn't want to hurt his feelings but she didn't want to make mistakes, she still liked someone else..

"I said that if you mind...!" Ezreal was interrupted by Xin Zhao

"Hey guys! How's the party!?" Xin said knowing what was he interrupting

"Xin can you leave us alone for a while?" Ezreal asked

"What!?" Xin said like he didn't hear and distracting him and blinked an eye for Lux. He was giving her an opportunity to walk away.

Lux moved her lips without making a sound saying "Thank you" as she walked away

Ezreal kept repeating until he noticed Lux was gone

"Nevermind Xin" He said it as he slowly walked away from him, with his head down.

Jarvan saw everything and thought "What a fun party"

* * *

_**So far the history is going just fine (at least for what I see) If you want to contribute to the story feel free to PM me.**_

_**Don't forget to Review! Until Next Time!**_


End file.
